narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Genma Shiranui
Prepared Needle Shot I was wondering if we should add "Prepared Needle Shot" to Genma's Techniques, as he shoots it from his mouth, while battling the Sound Four. Could we possibly consider this as one of his techniques?--NejiByakugan360 16:38, 18 January 2009 (UTC) :No, Genma never uses Prepared Needle Shot. If he had used it, it would have been stated in the second databook. --ShounenSuki 17:04, 18 January 2009 (UTC) Name mystic fire -- 22:22, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Current arc Moved to Talk:Raidō Namiashi#Current arc Senbon? Are you sure that's a senbon that he throws from his mouth and not that piece of straw he's always chewing on? it seems unlikely that it would be that piece of straw, but we must look at all possibilities o_o Iowndisciti (talk) 23:06, April 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's more plausible than him spitting straw and it being able to deflect metal (though that'd be awesome) Given the sound it gave off though (like metal hitting metal) we only know senbon to resemble that. Apart from that I don't know if an official medium called it a senbon.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:11, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Abilities/Trivia Is Genma 30 years old in Part II?... If so, wouldn't it be interesting to note that he was about 13 or 14 when he became part of the Hokage Guard Platoon, which is quite young to be guarding a Hokage, don't you think?... D!ABLO-32 (talk) 06:21, June 17, 2012 (UTC) part 2 shouldn't he be 32-33 for part 2 and maybe have a new weight or something? Jai Pathak (talk) 21:16, May 5, 2013 (UTC) We don't make those details from nowhere, it's from databooks, but I agree we should update ages of many characters using x character as a template. For example, let's say x character was 30 in Part I. and his/her birthday is October 15, that means since Naruto's is October 10, we would update everyone once we would find Naruto has had another birthday--Elveonora (talk) 21:35, May 5, 2013 (UTC) alrighty then....also another question, how come aoba is 30 in part 1 and 34 in part 2???? Jai Pathak ([talk:Jai Pathak|talk Aoba's last appearance in part 1 was in the Search for Tsunade arc, he could be almost 31 by the end of his part 1 appearances. Add 30 months from the timeskip, and maybe a bit more for the part 1 arc he didn't appear in the end of part 1, he'd be just under 34 in the beginning of part 2, but he only showed up in part 2 in the Hidan and Kakuzu arc, just around the time Orochimaru could perform his body transfer again, which he could only do once every three years. The timeskip was 2.5 years, so add six more months, plenty of time for him to turn 34. Omnibender - Talk - 21:49, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I see, and also the most important question I have, are all of the characters like naruto, kankuro and gaara 13 by the time they fight the sound four???(counting the whole sasuke retrieval team) Jai Pathak (talk) 21:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Aoba was 30 in Part I. when Naruto was 12, he showed up in Part Ii. after Naruto turned 16, that's 3 years + months. also Omni, would you agree or disagree with us updating the ages of characters?--Elveonora (talk) 21:59, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Naruto was 13 by the end of part 1. He began part 2 at age 15. I wouldn't go adding years to the characters for part 2 because not all of them show up at the same time. Characters show up in different points of part 1 and 2, adding an age to a character in part 2 could result in an age the character did not appear while in part 2. For example, Inari was 8 when he showed up in early part 1. He showed up in part 2 after Pain destroyed Konoha, that's more than the 2 and a half years of the timeskip. If we had simply added that to his age, he'd be listed as 10 years old in part 2, which would be technically incorrect, since he did not appear at the age of 10 during part 2. Inari is a simpler example, but if try making those extrapolations for other characters, you'll see it gets murkier. Omnibender - Talk - 23:45, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Not that hard, Inari was 8 in Part I. and back then Naruto still 12. Once Naruto turned 13 mid-part I. a month and few days after that it was Inari's 9th birthday we didn't see. So since it was Naruto's 16th birthday some time ago, it is in my opinion safe to assume it's been over a month since that event thus Inari would be 12- 100% as Naruto's return mark 2.5 years, but Sasuke absorbing Orochimaru was 3 years and destruction of Konoha happened sometime after that point. As you can see, the Konoha is mostly repaired already, it must have taken months, so it would appear it's even around 3.5 years since Part I. as of current events. Magic aside, logic takes precedence that it MUST have been a month and x days since Naruto's 16th birthday by now, I know a span of 20 chapters may portray 1 day but same goes for 1 chapter possibly skipping a week even.--Elveonora (talk) 10:03, May 6, 2013 (UTC) could someone please answer my question more clearly and exactly the question and how I asked it? hey elveonora u didn't answer my question clearly u just tried to change the topic what i'm asking is are naruto and the rest of the characters 13 by the time they fight the sound four and don't let elveonora answer the question cuz I don't like the way he explained it. I mean, I don't give a d*mn about that mid-30's year old aoba guy. I don't care whether aoba dies or not. just please answer my question. Jai Pathak (talk) 01:25, May 7, 2013 (UTC) First, this isn't a place for asking questions, go to here or find a forum. Second, your questions already have been answered, yes, most of them were 13 by the time. What appeared to be a serious topic appears to have been made by you only to ask questions where you shouldn't. Now we either continue in the important aspect, should we update the ages using a template or not? Else we can just move on--Elveonora (talk) 10:27, May 7, 2013 (UTC) alright, then the same should go for u guys move ure discussion to another place and I will go to the forum thingy Jai Pathak (talk) 22:10, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Earth Release mention In episode 343 when Genma's team and Team Minato began to fight, he slammed his hands on the ground. Should it be mentioned in the trivia? That's common for Earth Release techniques. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 16:48, January 9, 2014 (UTC) Yes its common but that doesn't mean he used it and if it showed him using it add it. If it didn't then don't add it. Munchvtec (talk) 16:49, January 9, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec :Please, show me where I said he used it...never did I say anything about saying he should be considered as a Earth Release user. I was saying if that should be mentioned in the TRIVIA. Please pay attention next time. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 06:45, January 10, 2014 (UTC) I know what you meant and in my opinion, yes it should be mentioned. Munchvtec (talk) 08:10, January 10, 2014 (UTC)munchvtec I don't think it should. It could've been Kuchiyose, for all we know. Seelentau 愛議 09:47, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Umm relations. Yeah I'm pretty sure he isn't a dad let alone a grandpa Yawn123 (talk) 02:56, February 9, 2014 (UTC) Why there is no status on genma, isn't he alive? :First off sign your post with 4*~. And yes he is alive, but we don't give them a status as long as the live. Only if the are deceased, presumed deceased or incapacitated. --[[User:Kasan94|'Kasan94']] ''Talkpage'' 15:07, June 1, 2014 (UTC) ::If the person isn't indicated as anything, assume alive. Isn't it simple? Omnibender - Talk - 21:29, June 1, 2014 (UTC)